Jonagold Apple II
Jonagold Apple II is a young earth pony that born to Cherry Blossom and Big McIntosh. He is Star Knight's best friend and through him, he becomes friends with Gunter and Bramble. Personality He seems to make friendships very quickly, as it was showed with Star Knight. This friendship was shown to still exist when they are teenagers. As he grows up, Jonagold is revealed to be a very easygoing colt, not being afraid of speaking his mind, showing he, unlike his father, likes to talk. He is also a very loyal friend, mainly with Star, his old best friend, who keeps his secret about being a Jinchuriki. Skills He seems to take after his after, as he said he will continue the family business. Jonagold has also a poetic vein and debating skills. Relationships Family Big McIntosh and Cherry Blossom They are Jonagold's parents. They love him very much and do everything to protect him. Apple Flower She is Jonagold's little sister. He loves her very much. Romantic Interests Pumpkin Cake It's revealed that Jonagold has a crush on Pumpkin Cake. Family Description in the Saga ''Apple Born'' Jonagold born in this short story, being almost like his father, having his coat, his hooves and his mane (although he has a red streak), however he has her mother’s eyes. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' He appeared in “The Predators of the Night, Part II” where he meets Star Knight, becoming quickly his friend. Jonagold also appears in “The Revenge of the Trix”, when his mother is rescued from the Trix by Big Mac, Twilight and Heartbeat, reuniting with her. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Jonagold attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is with his family, while they are watching Melody's play. Finding True Love He makes a brief appearance in "An Apple Falls for a Pie". Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", he goes with her aunt visit Twilight and his best friend. When they arrive to the castle, he goes with Star and Moonlight to the gardens with Heartbeat and the babies where Star tolds him and Moonlight how he got his Cutie Mark. Without knowing, Jonagold says, after hearing from Heartbeat how Star's power helped to defeat Perfect Scale, that he should be a hero to the light ponies, affecting Star, as he knows that he is not liked by the light ponies. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", it's revealed that Jonagold was enrolled by his parents at the academy by Twilight's recommendation. He meets Gunter, who is also his roommate and also Bramble. They then go visit Leafgreen. In "One-Tail Awakes", Jonagold, along with Gunter and Bramble, are invited by Star Knight to spend the weeken at the castle. There, they see the pony-panthers at close. In the next chapter, he gets to know the truth about the fact that Star is a Jinchuriki. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Jonagold Apple says goodbye to Gunter and Bramble when the winter holidays begin, before going with Star to the Light Kingdom and then, from there, to Ponyville. It's revealed that he has a baby sister called Apple Flower. At Heart's Warming Eve, he is with Star when he is training in his new spell, encouraging him. In "Star Knight's New Spell", he returns to the Enchanted Forest with Star and they and their friends go to a inn at Leafgreen to hang out until Golde Paladin appears to talk with Star. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. For the next three years, Jonagold becomes a popular student at the academy, becoming the leader of the book and debate clubs. In "A Brand New Year", he returns to the academy after summer. Arriving, he reunites with his best friends and, after the reception, Star tells him and the others what happened during his summer. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, Jonagold watches Star and Gunter become part of the school flying derby main team. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, he, Gunter, Bramble and Galena tell Star what Moonlight have been doing as a villain. After that, he watches Moonlight and Star’s confrontation, getting happy when the former is reformed. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, he watches Star and Gunter winning the flying derby for their academy. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he attends an art class given by Bubble Sweet. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Jonagold is strolling through the streets of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Gleaming and Moonlight when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. The trio is able to save a little filly and her grandmother from a gytrash and are allowed to help evacuate the citizens. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, he survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with his father, reuniting then with Thunder Night. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, he and his friends discuss about the summit of regents. In "The Song of the Siren", he helps fighting Ulysses and his army of dark ponies. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", Moonlight and Jonagold meet up with Star and his sisters, with the latter teasing the former about her possible jealousy towards Star's fillie fans. He sees as Star is called by the headmistresses and gets very happy once she knows of Star's advance in his studies. He also reunites with his other best friends Gunter and Bramble. After the reception, he and Bramble notice how Star is a little curious about the real reason behind the fact Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo now work at the academy. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", he and his friends discuss about the mysterious creature that had been wandering at the academy at the night before. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", he and his friends discuss about the Silver Wind being a pony-wolf. Jonagold is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "An Explosive Temper", Jonagold is visited by Star who wants to hang out with him. However, Jonagold is cleaning the path of the farm, refusing his friend's magical help as he knew his father would know about that. Star tries to make him change his mind by using the crush he has on Pumpkin Cake. At that moment, the Cutie Mark Crusaders appear. Having heard about Jonagold's crush, they start giving some romance advices to him. After the Crusaders left, Star replicate Jonagold's snow shovel and goes help him. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", he hears from the twins and Silver Wind how they defeated Miss Nettle. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Jonagold is seen with his friends talkin in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. The Hidden Prince In "Epilogue - A Brand New Adventure Begins?", Jonagold attends Dusk's birthday party. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * His name is a homage to his paternal grandfather. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family Category:Royalty Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students